Stupid Vegeta
by Aozora12
Summary: Bulma is acting strange and Vegeta is getting annoyed. Why is she so... dare he think it... quiet? Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Drangonball or any of the Dragonball series. If I did I would be one rich monkey ;P

Bulma Briefs hummed as she tinkered with a droid in her work shop, trying to figure out a way to upgrade the training bots so Vegeta wouldn't destroy them in ten seconds. Just thinking about it made her huff in annoyance. That man seemed to thrive on breaking her creations, her masterpieces... though... if it weren't for him her masterpieces wouldn't be constantly improved. In a roundabout way she supposed she should thank him, but she blanched at the thought and got back to work. That oaf only saw her as a servant to fix his toys and make him food.

She wasn't surprised when the door to her workshop opened and an angry Saiyan strode in with another broken droid. He looked like he was about to order her to fix it so she just pointed to a line of droids against the wall, all new and ready to be used. Oh yes, she'd found a way out of his trap, mostly. She simply gave the blueprints of the latest droids to some scientists that worked for her father, had them mass produce them, and then line them up along her workshop wall. When Vegeta came in about ready to blow his top at her laziness and then order her to fix the bots he was stunned to find the line of bots along the far wall. Bulma was actually surprised when he seemed sort of unhappy about this. What, did he enjoy bossing her around when she was busy? At least she was working on improving his bots!

The only time he really had the ability to order her now was when the gravitational room broke. Because Vegeta blew it up. Then he would storm into her workshop covered in burns and debris and then order her to fix it. Bulma was finding that this was happening much more often lately... in fact, ever since she started mass producing those droids. But she just shrugged it off as him training harder now that he had more bots to spare.

"Woman! I am hungry! Make me something to eat!" the Saiyan's gruff voice came shouting down the hall. Bulma sighed and put down her tools before Vegeta even got to her workshop. She met him at the door and he just glared down at her. She stared back, unfazed.

"Are you going to move?" she finally asked.

"Why should I?" he huffed, crossing his arms.

"So I can make you something to eat and then return to work?" she frowned. The prince huffed again, secretly baffled by her behavior. He hesitantly stepped aside and let her through, following her to the kitchen as he scowled. That was it? No snippy comment, no arguing, nothing? She was actually obeying? What was wrong with her? She'd been acting strangely the last few weeks and it was getting on his nerves! She didn't argue with him anymore, or complain! She did what he told her to do and then went straight back to work. How was he supposed to be amused when she was acting this way?!

"Woman!" he all but shouted, his voice full of anger and annoyance as he reached out and grabbed her arm. He quickly turned her around to face him and she looked up at him. She looked annoyed and slightly angry, but she hadn't said a word yet and didn't look like she was going to. "What is wrong with you?! Why are you acting like this?!" he demanded angrily.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice emotionless but her eyes telling him that he was grating on her nerves.

"Why won't you argue?! Why don't you backtalk and disobey me?!" he shouted. Bulma huffed and crossed her arms.

"You're angry about that? I thought you didn't like it when you were disobeyed?" she huffed.

"Don't turn this on me, woman! Just tell me why you've suddenly changed!"

"You want to know why, Vegeta?" she asked, her anger finally appearing in her voice. "You want to know why?! It's because of you, you oaf! Constantly ordering me all over the place, trying to get on my nerves on purpose, distracting me from my important work to the point where I have to work late at night to finish it all! Do you have any idea what you've been doing to my blood pressure?! I've had to go on two types of medicine because of you! My doctor made me take relaxation therapy! I've even had counseling to find ways to avoid getting so stressed!" she all but screamed as a few tears gathered in her eyes. "So yes! I've changed! I mass produce bots so I don't have to constantly fix them, I fix the gravitational room without fighting because it's healthier for me than fighting you, and I fix your meals so I can get back to work and go to bed on time! If you don't like it, then stop trying to provoke me too much!"

With that said she stormed off, leaving a baffled prince in the middle of the hall. She went to the kitchen, made a sandwich for the spoiled prince, and then went to her room. Her work could handle a day without her. She'd just made her blood pressure go up way too high and she needed to calm down. She practically collapsed on the bed with an exasperated sigh.

"Stupid prince. I need a vacation."

-END-

Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a dragonball fic so tell me how I did! This is just a one shot but I plan on a story coming up real soon!

For those of you following me I promise to have an update on Revive soon! I'm having a little writer's block on all my stories, A Mute Mate in particular. Sorry! Please bear with me! College finals are next week and then after that I get a break so I promise to try to update then!

Until then!

Thanks for reading!

-Aozora12


End file.
